1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of managing wafer defects, and more particularly, to a method of managing wafer defects using a server to generate corresponding drawing files according to wafer defect raw data in advance for decreasing terminal calculations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the semiconductor manufacturing process, the semiconductor foundry performs defect inspection such as bright field or dark field defect inspection with wafers after a manufacturing process to improve wafer yield of the process. This kind of inspection is mostly performed on each chip on a wafer. In the inspection process, the inspection equipment takes an assigned position on a wafer as a standard position, and the inspection result of the standard position as a standard value to measure inspection results of another positions on the chip relative to the standard value and record them as the defect raw data. For integrating defect raw data corresponding to each chip on the same wafer, a complicated data transferring and handling process is taken. For example, defect raw data use the standard position of each chip as a standard value to record the defect distribution on other positions by the coordinates corresponding to the coordinates of the standard position on each chip. It is necessary to transfer coordinates to make the defect coordinates relative to each standard position of each chip be unified into the standard value of the origin of the wafer in order to integrate the defect distribution of the whole wafer while using the whole wafer viewpoint to observe the defect distribution. In the same way, the defect mode data such as size and type of defect also should be transferred to make the defect mode data of each chip be unified into a given data as the standard value to integrally display each defect mode on a whole wafer.
Semiconductor engineers are able to improve semiconductor equipments and wafer manufacturing steps according to the position, type, and size of each defect on a wafer after the defect raw data has been transferred integrally as mentioned before. This is the method of managing wafer defects.
In the prior art, semiconductor engineers use respective terminals to store these defect raw data and use the hardware resources of the terminal to perform the integral data transferring mentioned before to acquire the defect distribution data for each wafer. However, since the resolution of the inspection equipment is better and wafer sizes are increasing, a great quantity of defect raw data is generated after defect inspection. People who specialize in this technology know that the hardware resources of the terminal usually is not abundant for storing plenty of defect raw data and integrating the data efficiently. Furthermore, many engineers on different terminals may need to be notified of the defect distribution on the same wafer. If every terminal needs to perform data integration by itself, it will waste the hardware resources of each terminal and cause bad managing efficiency. In addition, plenty of wafer defect distribution drawings are not able to be integrated for engineers to analyze and compare each wafer completely.